Quand on a fait de la mort son amie
by Ko' Koha
Summary: Eustass Kidd est un pirate sanguinaire. Oui. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais il y a sans doute une raison derrière tout ça. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Peut-être l'est-il devenu, plus ou moins contre son gré. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. C'est vrai, Kidd est un pirate. Mais pas que...


Salut à tous, bande de marsupiaux ! (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est ainsi.)

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, n'est-ce pas ? Et sachez que cela faisait aussi un certain temps que je mourrais d'envie de vous faire partager cet humble écrit sur… *roulement de tambour* : Kidd. Oui, oui, Eustass Kidd. Ce n'est pas mon personnage favori, pour tout vous dire, mais il m'a permis d'écrire ce petit OS assez sombre de presque 2000 mots. Sachez au passage qu'il ne date pas d'hier, puisque je l'ai écrit il y a presque un an, à peu près. Le rating T a été mis à cause d'une certaine évocation explicite de la mort qui pourrait choquer les quelques âmes sensibles qui se seraient perdues. Un tel rating n'était peut-être pas indispensable, mais j'ai préféré le mettre ainsi, par principe.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant vous retrouver en bas !

Evidemment, Kidd n'appartient qu'à Oda, fort heureusement pour lui.

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand on a fait de la mort son amie.**

« Kidd. Eustass « Captain » Kidd. Pirate, Supernovae, capitaine des Kidd. Connu de (presque) tous de par les mers pour avoir fait preuve d'une cruauté, d'une violence, et d'une brutalité sans pareil. Une bête, une machine à combattre, toujours assoiffée de sang. Pirate. Simplement pirate.

Kidd, c'est moi.

Je sais très bien que tout autour de moi, je sème la terreur. Je sais très bien la méfiance et la peur dans le regard des gens que je croise. Je ne suis pas sans remarquer la totale ignorance de ma personne que certains passants préfèrent adopter quand ils se retrouvent sur mon chemin. J'en ai conscience de tout ça. Ma tête est mise à prix pour un montant assez exorbitant, mon pouvoir de fruit du démon est tout simplement effrayant, et mes hommes de main sont tous plus efficaces les uns que les autres quand il s'agit d'accomplir une tâche que je leur donne, que ce soit m'apporter mon dîner ou bien tuer n'importe qui.

De nombreuses fois j'aurais laissé trainer dans mon sillage une odeur de mort, de sang qui commence à sécher, et de désolation. De nombreuses fois j'aurais fait couler les larmes, j'aurais brisé des rêves, j'aurais brisé des cœurs. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre.

Je ne suis pas un idiot, loin de là. Je n'ignore pas mes crimes, et ne tente pas de les nier non plus. Je sais très bien que me mentir à moi-même serait une grave erreur, et peut-être même la dernière. Je ne me cache pas que je fais des choses horribles. La désolation que je laisse derrière moi est la meilleure preuve de tous mes péchés.

Mais tuer, donner la mort autour de soi-même, c'est un peu se tuer de l'intérieur. Et ça, je commence tout juste à le comprendre.

A chaque fois que je tue, je sens quelque chose se passer en moi. Je ne saurais dire si c'est un étau qui se resserre, ou bien si c'est un ballon qui se gonfle, frôlant l'explosion, mais je sens que quelque chose bouge. Et ça, je n'aime pas. Je me sais colérique, impulsif, violent, mais à ma connaissance, je ne suis pas encore masochiste. Et pourtant, malgré cette prémisse de douleur que je ressens à chaque victime de plus au compteur, je continue de semer la mort.

Au début, c'est vrai, tuer m'effrayait. Mais ça, c'était quand j'étais gosse. Quand j'avais encore cette infime part d'innocence que j'ai finalement perdu à tout jamais. Je n'ai pas forcément vécu une enfance très heureuse, ni très malheureuse. Et comme tout le monde, j'ai finit par ouvrir les yeux et par comprendre réellement l'envers du décor. Le vrai visage du monde qui m'entoure. _« La pomme est véreuse »_ comme dirait l'autre. J'ai peut-être simplement ouvert les yeux trop vite. Peut-être étais-je simplement encore trop jeune.

J'ai tué. J'ai ôté la vie à quelqu'un.

Ça m'a effrayé. Pour un gosse, tuer représente l'acte ultime de la bêtise. Même si chez moi, on employait plutôt le mot « connerie ». Et ce gosse que j'étais, a tué. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Et puis, j'ai mis mes sentiments de côté. J'ai réussi à surmonter cette peur de gosse. Parce que tuer m'avait aussi permis de comprendre que si ce n'est pas moi qui tue, c'est l'autre qui me plante un couteau dans le dos.

Alors je me suis relevé et j'ai tué, encore. Encore et encore. Tuer était devenu mon quotidien. Comme une amie dont on ne se sépare jamais, comme une présence qui apaise, la mort me suivait à la trace. Ou bien était-ce moi qui veillais à ne jamais la perde. Elle était devenue ma raison de vivre. Elle était devenue ma lumière. J'étais persuadé que si je la perdais, je me perdrais moi-même à jamais.

Et j'ai continué à vivre ainsi. J'ai grandi, ai forgé mon caractère, ai souffert, ai vécu tout simplement, sans jamais quitter ma faucheuse. Et peu à peu, j'y ai pris goût. Quand je suis devenu adolescent, rebelle et enragé, je me suis pris à aimer le sang, le cri de douleur, la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de mes victimes à l'ultime instant. Tuer n'était plus une nécessité pour vivre. Tuer était devenu un passe-temps, un loisir, à un tel point que j'en étais devenu dépendant. J'étais accro au bruit de la lame qui s'enfonce dans la chair. Accro à la couleur vermeil du sang humain. Accro à tout ce que je ressentais lors de mes virées nocturnes.

Je me suis rapidement fait un nom. Partout où j'étais reconnu, l'endroit était déserté. Les gens me considéraient comme un fou furieux, un danger public. Ils s'éloignaient de moi comme de la peste. Et ils avaient bien raison. Et moi, je souriais, devant cette réaction. D'une certaine manière, je me sentais puissant. Et si une infime partie de mon cœur semblait saigner face à ce rejet aussi violent, je la faisais taire aussitôt, prenant cette manifestation pour une faiblesse.

Et un jour, j'ai rencontré des gens, qui n'ont pas eu peur de moi.

Bien au contraire, quand ils ont su qui j'étais, ils m'ont observé, de loin. Je me souviens très bien de ces paires d'yeux perçants qui me fixaient. Je ne sais plus trop comment ils avaient réussi à m'approcher sans se faire embrocher, mais je me rappelle très clairement que ces personnes manifestaient une sorte d'admiration à mon égard.

Et moi…

Je les ai rejetées, tout bonnement. C'était tout d'abord parce que j'étais buté, et que j'avais décidé de me forger une bulle de solitude aussi solide que le plus solide des boucliers que j'étais capable de générer autour de moi. J'étais persuadé que me lier à des gens me ferait courir à ma perte. Je me cantonnais à cette pensée unique, et ne voulais rien entendre d'autre.

Mais, il y avait aussi cette voix, au fond de moi, qui me chuchotait que ça n'était pas la seule raison. Il y avait aussi une partie en moi, dans mon cœur, ou quelque part par là, qui avait peur. C'était cette même partie que je m'étais entêté à faire taire face au rejet des autres. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui faisait encore de moi un humain, à l'époque. C'était une bribe, un mélange de tous les sentiments qu'un humain pouvait ressentir. Mais cette si faible quantité n'était pas assez forte, et tout m'apparaissait flou quand j'essayais d'y voir clair à l'intérieur.

Alors j'avais pensé l'abandonner. Mais cette bribe a persisté.

 _« Dans ce monde, il y a des gens qui aiment être seuls. Mais il n'y a personne qui puisse supporter la solitude. »_ Je ne sais plus bien qui avait dit ça, mais c'était une phrase qui revenait souvent chanter à mes oreilles, et que j'avais tout de même fini par comprendre, un jour où j'avais mal calculé mon coup, et où les personnes précédemment citées m'avaient sauvé la mise. Je me souviens que je n'avais pas du tout apprécié qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, mais j'avais finit par reconnaître que sans eux, ça aurait sûrement tourné au vinaigre. Et comme je ne supportais pas l'idée d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un, je leur avais proposé de faire quelque chose pour eux en retour.

Ils ne m'avaient rien demandé. Ca m'avait tellement marqué que j'avais fini par les accepter.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à retrouver mon humanité perdue.

Ca n'a pas été facile, et mes compères se sont souvent mordus les doigts avec moi. Mais ils sont tout de même restés, et leur patience a porté leur fruit. Ils m'ont toujours voué une admiration muette, pour moi, qui étais devenu leur capitaine. Aujourd'hui encore, ils partagent ce sentiment, dont peu de gens arrivent à mesurer l'ampleur.

Lentement, ils m'ont appris ce que signifiait « avoir des amis ». Des gens sur qui compter. Des gens pour vous protéger, des gens à protéger. Pour moi qui n'avait rien que la faucheuse à mes côtés, c'est devenu un de mes trésors les plus précieux. C'est eux qui me soutiennent quand ça ne va pas. Ce sont eux qui partagent ma joie. Ce sont eux qui partagent mes combats. La loyauté qu'ils me louent est sans failles. Et moi-même, je les admire pour cette confiance aveugle qu'ils partagent.

Doucement, j'ai lâché la mort. J'ai perdu le plaisir de tuer.

Et aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui je tue encore. Quand on commence à tuer à dix ans, on ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça, du jour au lendemain. J'ai gardé des cicatrices de mon adolescence. Je suis toujours impulsif et brutal. Peut-être moins, mais je le suis quand même. Et le pire, c'est que je ne ressens plus aucun plaisir à ôter la vie. Pourtant, je continue de buter tout ce qu'il y a en trop sur mon chemin. Et ça m'énerve.

Car tuer commence à me détruire. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas de quelle manière, et je ne sais pas non plus à quelle vitesse. Mais je sais que parfois, quand j'enlève la vie à quelqu'un, quelque chose se manifeste au fond de moi. Et malgré ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tuer tout ce qui me gêne, comme une habitude.

Ca me prend les tripes, ça me prend la tête. Je n'ai jamais su manier les mots. Je ne suis pas un écrivain aguerri, et je sens que souvent, le sens des choses m'échappe. Et pourtant, c'est bien moi qui suis actuellement en train d'écrire.

Car je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour faire taire cette sensation désagréable.

Je me dégoûte un peu quand même. J'écris comme le ferait une gosse de douze ans dans son journal intime. Je me console en me disant que moi, au moins, je n'écris pas mes malheurs amoureux de jeune fille pré-pubère. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que cette gamine écrive qu'elle ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressent quand elle tue. En tout cas, je ne lui souhaite pas.

Cette sensation mystère, car c'est comme ça que je la nomme, est en fait la suite logique de ma vie, je crois. Après la peur est venu le plaisir. Après le plaisir vient le rejet. Et après le rejet ? De l'indifférence peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Et ça n'est pas mon premier souci.

Je suis un pirate sanguinaire, et quand je tue, je sens que je me tue moi-même. Si c'est pas malheureux. Mais au fond, je pense que c'est normal.

Je suis humain, avant tout. »

Trois coups donnés contre le battant de bois sortent Kidd de son écriture. Il relève le nez de sa feuille, la pousse pour la dissimuler parmi le tas de paperasse qui traine sur son bureau, et autorise son visiteur à ouvrir la porte par un « Ouais ? » sonore.

C'est Killer.

« Captain ! On a un navire de la Marine en ligne de mire. Le cuistot propose de l'aborder, comme on n'a plus beaucoup de vivres. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le capitaine pirate arbore son sourire carnassier, et répond :

« Tu peux lancer l'assaut. Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Killer approuve du chef, et repart, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois son second sorti, Kidd reprend sa feuille, la survole du regard, avant de la déchirer, et de la jeter dans la poubelle. Il se lève, et sans un regard en arrière, attrape son manteau de fourrure, et sort de sa cabine, une lueur de tueur dans les yeux.

Kidd. Eustass « Captain » Kidd. Pirate, Supernovae, capitaine des Kidd. Connu de tous ses hommes d'équipage pour être impossible à comprendre, à cerner, à aider. Être complexe, avec ses défauts bien à lui, homme insondable et borné. Humain. Simplement humain.

 **NdK** Voilà ma vision de Kidd. Il est charismatique, et bien souvent fangirlisé, (à croire que les types qui se foutent du rouge à lèvre son plus sexy les autres… M'enfin.) alors que je trouve que ça reste un personnage assez sanguinaire, qui appartient plutôt à la catégorie des pirates-pas-cool (à croire que les méchants sont plus attirants que les gentils, mais là on s'éloigne de notre sujet.). Du coup, j'ai essayé de me l'imaginer en plus « humain ». Et ce ne sera peut-être pas votre opinion, mais moi j'ai réussi à me persuader que Kidd est ainsi : il sait que ce qu'il fait est mal, mais une force qu'il ne contrôle pas le pousse à continuer à agir de la sorte. *c'était la conclusion de cet OS. Si vous n'avez lu que ce NdK, vous n'avez plus besoin de perdre votre temps à lire l'OS en entier. Bien joué. X)*

 **NdK 2** vous aurez habilement remarqué les deux citations en italique que j'ai glissé dans mon texte. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que la première vient de **RN Zuzu** , my super sister, qui a écrit un OS sur Dragon intitulé « La pomme était véreuse », que je vous conseille vivement, évidemment. La deuxième citation vient tout bonnement de Fairy Tail. Pour les connaisseurs, c'est Makarov qui dit ça à Gadjeel, avant que ce dernier n'intègre la guilde.

 **NdK 3** Oui, je sais, je vous embête encore. Mais j'ai oublié de préciser une dernière chose : Evidemment, la rencontre de Kidd avec ses principaux membres d'équipage a été inventée par mes soins, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a pu se passer en vrai. Et comme tout le monde sait bien que je n'ai pas la vérité absolue en moi (ça se saurait), je vous prierais de bien vouloir continuer à imaginer d'autre scénario de cette rencontre, si l'envie vous chante.

Bref, sur ce, je vous embête pas plus, et pour ceux qui souhaite donner leurs avis (positifs, négatifs ou neutre, tous sont bienvenus), je vous invite à cliquer sur le bouton « Post Review » :p

A la revoyure !


End file.
